


elskan mín | l. odinson

by 616bucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, OCs - Freeform, also its not the canon sigyn, hhhhh, how do people tag so much, i'll add more as the story progresses yes?, idk what else to tag, idk why i made this, shes a mortal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/616bucky/pseuds/616bucky
Summary: ɴ.; ᴍʏ ʟᴏᴠᴇ, ᴍʏ ᴅᴀʀʟɪɴɢ.S̲igyn Quinnell, an aspiring journalist. A girl with bigger dreams needs a bigger city, so she moved to New York to study more, developing an interest on the alien attacks -- and a man who claimed to be a god of some sort.|| timeline is in between T:TDW and T:R. ||





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is.. idk why i made this. Also, sigyn is a mortal in this one. An AU. Yes. Thanks.

_"Kneel before me."_

_The people screams in fear and confusion. The camera hastily pans to one side where it shows a man with a scepter and large, horned helmet, then pans to the other side showing the same thing. The camera faces the person recording._

_"This is some weird shit." He says, face all sweaty and nervousness evident. "There's four of the same man! What sorcery-"_

_"I said... "_

_The scepter was slammed onto the ground and was heard in the recording, then it was all static._

_"_ _KNEEL!"_

_The voice boomed._

Then the video gets cut. It was recorded from a phone of one of the unfortunate ones who got to be in the scene back in 2011.

"Oh man.. did the person survive?"

"Sig, Captain America came to rescue them remember?"

"Okay first of all, don't call me Sig. It's Sigyn." She spun her chair towards the voice, frowning.

This reveals a woman with red dyed hair, slightly tanned skin and amber eyes. She wears a leather jacket and a white shirt partnered with black leggings and platform combat boots.

The redhead tapped her ID, emphasizing the name on it: Sigyn Alexandria Quinnell.

Sigyn. Her whole life, the people around her struggled to pronounce her name. See-jean? See-jayn? It's also been a pain in the ass to order from Starbucks. She actually collects all the cups that has her misspelled name. She has 12 of them already.

Sigyn's mom apparently saw that name in her dream while she was pregnant with her. She learned that it was a name of a goddess, and decided that it was a sign from heaven.

"You could've chosen Alex instead, 'ya know."

"Ryan, I was literally named after a goddess. I need to honour that." Sigyn places her hand on her chest, dramatically closing her eyes before putting a lollipop in her mouth.

"Never heard of her." Ryan shrugged and scooted closer to his friend, grabbing a watermelon flavoured lolly from the table. He knows Sigyn never eats them.

"Also, were the cosplayers defeated? Like are they serving some juicy jail time right now?" Sigyn spoke while typing on her laptop, googling more infos about the incident. Even though it's 2014, this case never interested her until now.

Ryan rolled his eyes at the woman, her ignorance with this case irking him. This was international news, and a journalist wanna-be doesn't even know at least 5% of the details.

"He wasn't a cosplayer, dummy. He wasn't even human." Ryan whispered, as if it was taboo to talk about the topic. As if someone is _listening._

Sigyn stopped typing and turned her head to the man, popping the candy out of her mouth. "What?"

"I heard he's a god."


	2. Chapter 2

"Father, father, father.." A soft voice echoed through the Asgardian palace's throne room. A laugh followed, almost maniacally. Almost too proud.

Green light is being emitted from the Gungnir which is held by the new.. king.

"Loki."

"I didn't know it would be _this_ easy to trick you. Quite off brand of you, should I say?" A grin made its way to Loki's lips, earning a sneer from Odin.

The light goes straight to Odin who is restricted by whatever magic is being used on him. He kneeled just right in front of his own throne, a pleasing sight for his captor. Loki paced slowly towards the throne, the smile never fading.

"No worries, father. I won't hurt you," Reaching the throne, Loki placed his hand on the seat, sliding his fingers through the cold stone.

"I wouldn't want that.. I just want this," He sat down, a groan escaping his mouth as he finds a comfortable position. "Just for a short while. Can I, father?"

"When I was told you were dead, I looked for you." Odin spoke, facing his back to Loki.

The smile on Loki's face vanished. "Shut up."

"I wanted to give you a proper burial, Loki. An honorable one. For saving Thor-"

"I said _shut up!_ "

As the Gungnir gets struck on the ground, the light intensified, making Odin hiss. His remaining eye glowed green for a second before the aura around him disappeared, then he finally fell into a trance.

"..I'll take care of Asgard."

"Of course, my son." Odin stood up like nothing happened and turned to the raven-haired god sitting on the throne, gently patting him on the cheek.

And quite frankly, Loki didn't like the fakeness of it.

"You are meant to be a king, after all."

Loki stared at his dazed father, deciding not to remove the hand on his face. His anger intensified. He clenched the Gungnir tighter and clasped his fist.

He hates how unfamiliar this feeling is. Actually being acknowledged by your father. The infuriating part for him is that it's only because he's under his spell.

There is no genuineness.

Fake.

Loki gritted his teeth and sighed before smiling, finally removing the hand. He stood up, dragging the spear with him as he exit the throne room. Odin followed him.

"I'll accompany you to your new home."


	3. Chapter 3

Loki hid Odin somewhere in Asgard that only him and Thor knew as kids.

This was where he used to go when he gets mad at Odin or Frigga, and Thor always, always finds him. Probably because it's his only hiding place.

_"I see you, brother."_

_"You don't. It's dark."_

_"Well, I hear you."_

_"Go home, Thor."_

_"_ You _go home, brother. They are waiting for you. Mother is getting worried. She even cooked your favourite dish! Come out now."_

Shaking the thought out of his head, he found himself looking at a childish drawing of him and Thor in a rock. Then, his eyes trailed to where his father stood, dazed, his gaze empty.

Loki gritted his teeth. Is he having second thoughts?

No.

"I'll leave you here to do some things in Asgard. You are concealed from Heimdall's eyes, so no one will be able to find you." Loki explained like he is expecting an answer.

"Stay." He curled his fist into a ball and green light was emitted from Odin's eye once again. He then proceeded to exit the cave, transforming as Odin before coming back to the palace.

After a whole day of tricks and pretending, Loki came back to the cave, finding Odin in the same position as he left him.

As Odin, Loki banished Heimdall, which was suspiciously too easy. He obeyed in a heartbeat, making Loki more cautious of what he's doing. Heimdall may be up to something, but it didn't matter as long as he stayed away from the palace. Appointed Skurge. Talked with the architects and engineers about new infrastructures, specifically a theatre. Loki was almost too comfortable and barely remembered Odin in the cave.

Loki opens his palm and the Gungnir integrated on it.

"Now.. to Earth."

In one thunk of the spear, Loki opened the bifrost, taking Odin to his allegedly new home.

* * *

**Shady Acres Care Home, New** **York, Earth**

"I'm here to see my granny? Her name's Genevieve Quinnell." Sigyn playfully tiptoed by the receptionist desk while the woman behind searched for the name.

"Oh, Gen? For sure. You just need to sign up here please." The lady pushed the log book closer to Sigyn, handing her a pen as well. The red-head signed quickly before the receptionist called one of the nurses to call Genevieve to the lobby.

"You can wait for her in the couch right there." The receptionist kindly pointed at the seat in front, seemingly comfy looking enough for Sigyn.

"Thanks a lot, Miss.. Catherine." Sigyn read the name plate, making the lady smile. She mouthed a "you're welcome" before answering a call.

Sigyn sat down and pulled a book from her backpack. It said _Norse Mythology_ in the cover, the gold text embossed. She opened the page she's currently in, tracing the title of the chapter delicately with her finger.

"God of Mischief.." she whispered.

Meanwhile, a man in a dashing all-black suit (in broad daylight, mind you,) with an elderly man wearing an eyepatch strided through the door. 

Sigyn took a glimpse, but immediately went back to reading just when the guy looked back at her.

The duo went straight to the receptionist.

"Excuse me. I'd like to put my father in your care, please." Loki flashed a smile, putting his arm around Odin.

As fake as his father's touch back in Asgard.

The lady, who goes by the name Catherine, looked up from her screen, scanning both Odin and Loki. It took her a while before she shuffled through her desk, finding a piece of registration form.

"Alright, just fill out the form right here, sir. You can sit by the couch, we have a coffee table available. We'd just have to get Mr.."

"Odin. Odin Borson."

"Mr. Borson and have his blood pressure taken and stuff, is that alright?"

"Yeah," Loki exhaled, taking the piece of paper.

Another nurse took Odin by the arm, slowly guiding him towards a room.

"By the way, he uhh, doesn't speak much." Loki puts up a small smile before proceeding to the couch.

"Miss Quinnell?" A man called Sigyn just right when Loki sat down beside her, making her stand up at the sight of her grandmother.

"Grandma! Oh, how I've missed you!" Sigyn grinned and hugged Genevieve who is as excited as her.

"My darling! I missed you too." Genevieve replied, patting her granddaughter's back.

"Do you wanna grab a cup of coffee in the cafeteria? Tell me some gossips!" Sigyn offered, sliding her hand down to hold her grandmother's hand. She missed the texture of it, the wrinkly but soft feeling.

"Sure, I'd love to." Genevieve chuckled, enthusiastically leading Sigyn to where the caf is, although she herself is slow.

In the meantime, Loki was filling out the form. It takes time, since he has to fake the details and such. Birthday. The emergency numbers. People to call when needed.

People to call when needed.

Loki stared at it for a while. He wrote _Thor Odinson_ and a fake number beside it since, of course, he does not have a phone _and_ he does not know the things he's doing right now. He also wrote his name. Loki.

But just Loki.

He casted a spell on the paper so that once Catherine takes a look at it, she would see 'something else' and approve it instantly. Loki passed it to her and nodded as a farewell, taking a look at his father through the open door of the mini clinic.

Just before Loki could leave, Catherine spoke. "Sorry, what should I call you, sir? Mr..?"

Loki sighed. He looked down. He contemplated. But after a few thoughts, he gazed back to the lady with a smile.

"Mr. Friggason."


	4. Chapter 4

New York, busy as always.

Nothing changed much since Loki's last visit, and he knows it was an unpleasant one. Walking down the streets of the city he once subjugated, Loki saw familiar sights. Buildings. Stores. Things that were once broken by him. But those things are now restored, impressing the god.

He used to believe that humans were meant to be ruled. However their potential as a group -- a _race_ \-- makes them rather powerful. This potential of theirs is also their downfall. They could build if they wanted to. They could _destroy_ if they wanted to.

These fleeting thoughts led Loki to an electronic shop. By the window, he noticed the televisions have become wider. Those in display showed Tony Stark. Thriving. Loki couldn't help but grin.

He entered, the door making a cling sound putting the attention to him.

He heard whispers. Who is this man? Why does he look like a rich businessman? Another competitor for Stark?

The god ignored them, going straight to the table where phones are displayed. They had become wider and bigger as well.

"How can I help you?" An old man, probably a salesperson, queried. "We have newly released phones. What brand are you looking for?"

Loki didn't know what to respond. He wasn't looking for anything, he's merely curious.

"I.. don't know. What's the best one?" Loki puts his hand on his chin before turning to the man.

"Well, I.." The salesman shrugged. "It depends on what you wanted on a phone. Large storage, high definition camera, wider screen.."

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about, but I'll pick this." Loki points at a random phone, puts his hands on his pockets and proceeds to the nearby TV where a commercial of Avengers is playing.

When Thor appeared, he snorted. "He's on a film? He can't act for Valhalla's sake." Loki murmured to himself.

He could hear the whispers again. Is it because he's too ignorant of mortal technologies? Or are they finally recognizing who he is?

Loki strided towards the counter, avoiding the gaze of the people. He shouldn't have gone here. Why is he here in the first place? He doesn't even need a phone.

After receiving the box from the man, Loki hands him a wad of cash (definitely _not_ stolen!), waving his hand goodbye to the awestruck people in the shop before exiting.

Now what, Loki thought. He doesn't even think he should wander around Earth when he has a whole kingdom to run. He's been staying here for too long and he's worried, although he can say time works differently in Asgard.

A coffee shop. The god absentmindedly went inside after having second thoughts of staying any longer. It was as if the Norns, the female beings who are in charge of fate, are obliging him to do so.

Perhaps they are?

Upon looking at strange names of drinks from the menu, Loki decided to order an iced coffee to refresh him from walking around the city. He sat down by the window, placing his gaze on the passersby.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice coming from in front of him surprised the god, snapping him back to focus.

"Sorry?" Loki turned his head to the woman in front. Red hair. Blue hoodie. Tight leather pants. "No, but there's tens of chairs available for you there."

"I know," She retorted. "But are _you_ taken?" Grabbing the chair to pull and settle down, the girl grinned her brightest, resting her face on her palm while cupping her hot chocolate with her free hand.

Loki furrowed his brows, a bit rattled by the sudden question. He puts up a playful smile. "How lucky of you. I am not."

"Sigyn," the redhead extended her arm for a handshake. "What's your name, man in black?"

The god reached for the other, not breaking the eye contact. He likes the guts of this woman.

"Loki."

Maybe he can play around New York one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigyn is such a mood here. just saying. also thanks for the views/hits! didnt even consider that i'd go this far lol


	5. Chapter 5

"I can see that you're not from here." Sigyn started, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Loki, on the other hand, raised his brow in amusement.

"And how could you tell that, hm?"

"I don't know, just a feeling." Sigyn placed her cup down, exhaling a satisfied ah. "You look like you're from another place."

Sigyn's words made Loki gulp. It's not that he intended to hide who he was or what. But he thinks this girl is up to something. Maybe.

Loki reached for his iced coffee and replied, "Where do you think I'm from?"

The redhead squinted her eyes at the man for a moment. She studied his face. Incredible structure, she thought. The cheekbones and jawline are most likely sculpted by the gods. The eyes -- they were in between blue and green, and they changed whenever the light hits them or when it's darker.

Sigyn rested her back on the chair before concluding. "I think you're from England because of the way you talk, but you don't speak like them. Ya feel me?"

Loki almost spat out his drink. He thought she _knew_ something. He laughed at his silly thoughts. He laughed for the first time in a long while.

"Are you sure you don't know me, missy?" Loki said with a low voice, actually sending shivers to Sigyn's spine. "You _must_ have seen me before."

The woman frowned. "Alright, Lucky."

"Loki."

"Are you trying to make me say that you look like my future boyfriend pick up line because that ain't working."

Loki couldn't help but chuckle. "No." He puts his head down, grinning, unsure if he's amused by this mortal not knowing him at all.

"..Okay, I'm actually from.." He looked behind Sigyn, through the window, to find a random name of a place. He spots a pizzeria that serves St. Louis-style pizza just across the street.

"Missouri." Confidently, Loki sipped on his coffee. He ended up lying anyway.

"Missouri?" The redhead raised a brow, evidently not convinced. However, she shrugged it off. "Interesting. I'm not from here either. I just moved in a few days ago."

The phone on Sigyn's hand started to beep. A text message is shown on the screen.

_Ry guy: bro you gotta come back to the office now_

"Ugh, I completely forgot I have work." Sigyn groaned and rolled her eyes, snatching her drink from the table while hastily standing up. "I gotta go, man in black."

She takes out a pen from her bag's pocket and reaches for Loki's hand, writing her number on it. The god, meanwhile, had a puzzled look plastered on his face.

"You know what to do." Winking, Sigyn bolted out of the coffee shop.

"I.. I honestly don't." Loki whispered to himself before examining the numbers on his hand.

* * *

"I've found several articles about the New York attack in 2011." Ryan immediately spun his chair around once he heard the door open, his eyes on Sigyn.

"Just articles though. I have pictures of the culprit but they're all blurred. Videos were taken down."

"All of 'em?" Sigyn ambled towards the man's laptop screen, carefully looking at the infos served to her. It's true, footages or news about the New York attacker were not available anymore. The articles stated the basic happenings, but there was no name, no description, nor a clear picture. That one video they have is their only good source. Only the horned helmet and scepter were shown, but the face was fuzzy.

Sighing heavily in disappointment, Sigyn sat herself on Ryan's desk. "Man, I wonder if the government did this. Or maybe S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I don't know, dude. This makes it harder for ya, doesn't it?" Ryan stood up and patted his friend's shoulder. Sigyn gave a little smile. "But we won't give up just yet."

"Thanks Ry. I'm sure there's still evidence out there." Sigyn tried to accept Ryan's reassurance, gazing at the photo at her desk nearby. It was her as a child, her grandmother Genevieve and her grandfather Ron.

"I'll find the man who killed my grandfather."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 hits! thanks so much! ♡


	7. Chapter 7

Loki stared at his palm for hours. Glancing at it from time to time. Even as Odin, he didn't conceal the numbers written on his hand. He sighed, shook his head one last time and turned away from it.

Why does he keep thinking about this mortal?

"My King?" one of the guards spoke, startling Loki -- or perhaps Odin -- into focusing back.

"Yes?" Loki replied, almost a whisper. "What is it?"

"You seem bothered all day ever since you returned from Midgard. Is there anything wrong?"

"Am I?" The god frowned and took a peek of his hand once again. Maybe he is. "No, nothing is wrong. I don't think so."

"..Alright, your Majesty. Oh, also. Your presence is needed in West Asgard. The engineers building the theater you requested were asking for you." The man bowed before proceeding to walk out of the throne room.

It seemed like Loki held his breath the whole time, exhaling hard once he was alone again. He's confused, even though he considers himself smart enough, he doesn't understand why he keeps looking for Sigyn. He itches to go back to Earth once again.

Ultimately, Loki ignored his own thoughts and went to West Asgard to check on the project.

"Allfather!" One of the engineers cried out, running towards the approaching royalty. "We apologize, we must've hit an unknown tube. It wasn't in the blueprint they gave us. Water is leaking in the basement where the would-be actors' dressing room will be."

"Could you not solve this by yourselves?" Annoyed, Loki went downstairs to check the problem. The water is already up to his ankles in which he had to pick his robe up.

Loki bent down and reached for where the water comes from. Feeling the current bursting out, he sighed and grabbed the towel being handed to him.

"The crack might get bigger as long as we don't get to resolve this. I might have to cancel the first performance and reschedule it one or two days later. Make sure I don't have to do that." He shook his head and gave the towel to a nearby soldier before realizing something.

He looked at his palm.

He looked at the ink-stained towel.

Loki quietly muttered "oh, for Valhalla's sake" before rolling his eyes and striding back to his horse.

"Your Majesty--"

"I'll have to finish some business. I'll be back soon though."

Riding his horse midway back to the palace, Loki halted. _Why am I doing this_ , he asked himself. _Who is this mortal that makes me believe she's important?_

He grunted and turned his horse around, but there was a lady in his way. She wasn't there before.

"Would you be kind enough to get out of my way, young lady? I urgently have to-"

"You know me," The lady spoke, staying unbothered in front of the god. "You knew I was playing a part in your little life. Didn't you?"

Loki frowned at the woman in front. She has long, wavy blonde hair, almost touching the ground. She wears a white robe -- all white -- it glistened in the sun alongside the gold that accesorized her.

There was silence between them. The lady pulled a chair from nearby and sat on it, not taking her eyes away from Loki.

Considering the empty alley he had stopped to, Loki revealed his true self to the lady. He clenched his jaw whilst carefully getting out of his horse.

"Skuld. The youngest of the Norns."

"Correct." Suddenly, the voice came from Loki's behind. He spun, finding the deity in a different spot this time.

"What brings you here?" Loki asked, not even trying to get closer to Skuld.

"You were asking a question.." Skuld replied with a smile, her hand touching the flower nearby. It withered. "But I'm not saying I'm answering it completely."

All the flowers in the flower bed nearby started to wilt, one by one. Skuld gracefully walked towards Loki who couldn't move a muscle. She lifted her hand slowly and aimed for Loki's face.

"However, I'm going to say.. she _is_ important. But _you_ are going to be more important.. for _her_."

Loki winced at the touch of the deity, feeling a sharp pain on his cheek. He closed his eyes for a brief moment but once he opened, Skuld was gone. The flowers were blooming again.

He wondered if he was out of his mind.


End file.
